LOST
by toma QED
Summary: ichigo tidak ditemukan di manamana ? rukia jadi resah. bagaimana ini ? ichi


L.O.S.T.

a/n : this is my VERY first Bleach fansfic. Bear with it! maap, aku belum kenal banyak karakter karena baru nonton sedikit…

disclaimer : ichigo & rukia is not mine… itu punyanya si kubo tite…

Hari ini terasa sedikit berbeda bagi rukia disekolahnya. Pagi-pagi ia tidak mendengar suara Ichigo yang meneriakinya terlambat ke sekolah. Bangun-bangun, ia hanya melihat selimut dan ranjang yang sudah rapih beserta guling dan bantalnya. Tas sekolah ichigo telah lenyap dari tempat yang seharusnya. Berarti si rambut orange bodoh itu telah pergi. _Biarlah…_ pikir Rukia sambil melompat keluar dari jendela, melompat-lompat dari tiang listrik ke tiang lainnya.

Di sekolah pun ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda ichigo sama sekali. Apa.. si bodoh itu berkelahi dengan preman-preman lagi ? kalau memang begitu kejadiannya, tangganya sudah gatal sekali untuk memberi pukulan di dahinya, atau mungkin di kepalanya kalau boleh.

_Dasar… ke mana sih dia ?_

"hai rukia ! sudah mengerjakan pR ?"

"hm ? sudah… tuh…."

"wah… pinjem dong !"

satu demi satu temannya datang mengerubutinya. Di sekolah ia termasuk salah satu anak yang tergolong 'ramah' sehingga ia punya banyak teman. Tapi, tetap saja, diatnara kerumunan banyak orang ini, rasanya satu yang tertinggal…

Rukia tahu perasaan yang… bagaimana mengatakan ini, oke, perasaan.. berbeda ketika ia berada di dekat ichigo, dan ia tidak bisa menolak kalau perlahan-lahan ia mulai memperhatikan si orange itu. kehadirannya selalu membuatnya sedikit…sedikit..bahagia ? mugnkin begitu kata yang paling _halus _menurutnya.

"ahem… teman-teman.." katanya seraya mengeluarkan senyuman palsunya yang biasanya menghiasi wajahnya. "ada yang melihat ichigo ?"

"hm ? Ichigo ? tadi pagi dia ke sini.. tapi enggak tahu juga sekarang ke mana…"

"sudahlah rukia-san… tidak perlu perhatikan dia.. biasanya juga berkelahi lalu pulang buat masalah…"

"benar..."

_ah.. sebenarnya tidak begitu ! Ichigo berkelahi untuk sesuatu yang baik. Malah ia bukan tipe memulai permasalahan-kecuali gara-gara kebodohannya…akh. Mengapa aku jadi membelanya ? bodoh sekali… biarkan saja dia seperti kata teman-teman…_

pelajaran berlangsung dengan cepat, kebanyakan karena rukia tidak menyimak apa yang si guru bawel itu katakan. Pikirannya justru tertuju pada bangku ichigo yang kosong dengan tasnya dan bukunya yang berserakkan diatas meja.

_Jangan-jangan… ada hollow yang keluar…. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasakan aliran kekuatan yang besar ? kalau benar ichigo melawan hollow berarti ia bisa berada dalam bahaya…tapi tidak mungkin ! aku yakin aku tidak merasakan kekuatan yang besar…dan kalaupun ichigo melawan, pasti ia akan menang… tapi…_

"HOY RUKIA-SAN ! MAU COBA SUPER DUPER BURGERKU TIDAK !" teriak Inoue keras dengan ceria sambil memukul punggung Rukia. "kubuatkan special untuk teman baru kita ini loh… isinya ada cumi-cumi mentah, daging kelelawar, tiram, kelapa parut dan petai goreng !"

"petai goreng ?"

"cumi mentah ?"

"daging kelelawar ?" tanya teman-temannya bersamaan disambut dengan anggukan inoue bahagia

"yup ! semuanya special kubuatkan untukmu !"

_ini…special dalam arti positif atau negative, sih ?_

"ah… terima kasih. Tapi aku sedang kenyang…" tolaknya sopan. Lagi pula, siapa yang mau makan burger apalah-nya dia itu ? (a/n :setidaknya itu menjadi satu media yang baik untuk bolos pelajaran karena sakit perut…)

"hm ? tidak enak badan, ya ? gara-gara ichigo-kun, ya ?"

wah… tembakan langsung melesat tepat di topic yang benar. Anak yang luarnya kelihatan polos ini hebat juga, ya…

"ti…tidak kok.." ia menyangkalnya, menunduk menutupi mukanya yang memerah. "... u..urusan dia ya dia..urusanku ya aku…tidak ada hubungannya."

"ya sudah.." gadis itu tersenyum lagi. "selamat berjuang, rukia-san !"

_berjuang apanya ? hm.. ichigo ke mana sih ? _

Hari sudah menjadi sore. Beberapa murid telah pulang. Kelas sudah hampir sepi. Hanya anak-anak klub saja yang masih ada di kandang mereka. Rukia, yang baru keluar dari klub kendo, kembali ke kelasnya lagi, membereskan barang-barangnya. Di kelasnya hanya tertinggal tas miliknya dan ichigo. Ia mulai curiga. Hatinya tidak tenang.

_Ke mana anak bodoh itu ? _

SEgera, ia berlari memeriksa ke semua kelas yang sudah kosong itu. tidak ketemu. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat lagi. Ia berlari ke atas di balkon sekolah tempat ichigo biasa makan siang. Perasaan kecewa melihat tempat itu kosong, membuatnya berlari dengan lebih cepat lagi turun ke bawah, mencari di ruang-ruang klub.

_Bodoh ! kau ada di mana ?_

Ia harus mengakui…. Ia khawatir sekali. kalau terjadi apa-apa…. Kalau misalnya…

_Rukia ….. rukia…._

Apa itu ? sepertinya ada yang memanggil ?

_Ru… ki..a…_

Hati gadis itu terpacu lebih cepat. Perasaan cemas, penasaran, semangat, semua bercampur. Ia berlari ke kelasnya lagi. Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya.

BRRAK !

Lemari kelasnya ia dobrak dari luar dengan keras, lalu ia melompak ke arah obyek yang dilihatnya, menyambutnya sambil teresenyum.

"Bo..bodoh… ngapain kamu di sini ?" tanyanya setengah terisak.

Ichigo tersenyum padanya. "happy birthday rukia…" perlahahan lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku celananya. "i..ini hadiah untukmu.."

"hm ? terima kasih.." rukia membuka kado ichigo di sela-sela tangisnya yang masih tersisa. Ia mengeluarkan benda kecil dari dalamnya. "ka..kalung ?"

Ichigo mengangguk, lalu mengenakannya di leher rukia. "ru..rukia… ada hal yang harus kuberitahu padamu…da..dari dulu…aku selalu memperhatikanmu…" ia tertahankan, dadanya berdebar cepat. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. "…aku..aku harap…hu..hubungan kita bisa lebih dari sekadar teman biasa…"

_Le..lebih dari teman biasa…. Apakah artinya perasaan mereka sama ? perasaannya terjawab ? ta..tapi siapa yang bilang kalau ia punya perasaan padanya ? tapi kenapa pula tadi ia cemas.. ? kenapa jantungnya berdebar secepat ini ? tidak ! mukanya pasti memerah sekali…_

Dengan malu-malu rukia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunduk dan membuang mukanya. "…ba..baiklah."

Terjadi perubahan air muka yang signifikan di wajah ichigo. Wajah cemas memerah itu berubah menjadi wajah girang dan puas. Ia mendekap rukia erat dalam pelukannya, namun beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya saling melepaskan diri, meminta maaf atas kejadian barusan. Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"hm…. Kenapa tadi kau ada di lemari ?"

"… tadinya sih mau beri kejutan.. tapi tau-taunya lemarinya terkunci dan aku ketiduran di dalam…." Jawabnya simple sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "hehe… maaf telah membuatmu khawatir…" ia mengambil tangan rukia lalu menggenggamnya sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi itu.

"lalu dari mana kau tahu ulang tahunku ?"

"ah.. itu dari kalendermu. Ada tulisannya…"

_kau ini bodoh…_

"apa? "

"tidak…"

"kudengar kau bilang aku bodoh ?"

"tidak…tidak…"

"coba bilang sekali lagi…"

"kubilang kau bodoh."

"APA !"

_baru jadian sudah bertengkar…memang kau bodoh. _Gummam seseorang dari atas pohon di luar jendela, lelaki setengah baya yang mengintip mereka yang baru jadian itu. "istrikuu… ternyata ichigo kita sudah dewasa…. Sebentar lagi pasti ia akan jadi keluarga bahagia seperti kita….." teriaknya sambil melihat foto mamanya ichigo dengan ukuran A3

"…. Jangan menghilang lagi, ya…" rukia mengacak-acakkan rambut ichigo perlahan. "aku khawatir sekali tahu…"

"iya…janji deh…"

--- owari ---


End file.
